Lorenzo Eigenwicht
Early Life Lorenzo Eigenwicht was reborn to this world on December 6, 1999 somewhere in Phoenix, Arizona. All the information gathered are from Ozmael Desephir, Lorenzo's mysterious protector. Houston Bank Heist The August 13, 2013 Houston Bank Heist was an incident that sparked the whole world in the belief of "magic". However misunderstood lar can be, it is well known throughout Earth that vampire-like creatures called Demenis exist and currently are terrorizing Houston's suburbs. The event started after Jestetis of the Mount, one of the Seven, entered Earth via a weak Assan portal. As the portal closed, about a dozen Demenis managed to slip through. Somehow, Jestetis landed in a park just outside the Houston metropolitan areas. After an hour of running, he managed to stop by the Bank of Houston. Fighting ensued, and the National Guard came into the scene. Jestetis escaped as soon as the soldiers started shooting the Demenis. However, they managed to kill two Demenis and many were slaughtered. They fought their way out and escaped into Houston's suburbs. This incident came to be known as the Houston Bank Heist by the reporters, as they had little knowledge of what happened inside. Running After the Houston Bank Heist Incident, Lorenzo and Ozmael began to travel around the United States, hoping to lose the track to prevent the Demenis from following them. They'd be running forever. While on the run, Lorenzo picked out a few aliases for himself: #Luke Belmont - 3 months; Los Angeles City, California #Jack Flanders - 4 months; Sacramento City, California #Samuel Hawk - 2 months; Elko City, Nevada #Oliver Chase - 15 days; Salt Lake City, Utah #Johann Cleon - 1 month, 12 days; Boulder City, Colorado Truth Retold It wasn't long before Jestetis finally reached them. Maybe 10 months and 27 days. Jestetis asked Ozmael and Lorenzo to return. They reluctantly agreed. Noticing something different, Jestetis asked where Phlogyris was. Lorenzo told him that after they entered Earth, they were separated, and they had no idea where he was ever since. Moments after that, a swarm of Demenis were coming through the city. They had no idea they were being followed. So the only option left was to fight. They jumped to an apartment building roof and saw around two dozen Demenis with them on the rooftop. They charged at each other, and about a half of them died. During the battle, Ozmael had been hit in the chest, bleeding profusely. Not long after, Phlogyris unknowingly enters the fight. He tells them to go, but Jestetis stays to help Phlogyris. As Lorenzo and Ozmael escape from rooftop to rooftop, they notice two Demenis following them. Lorenzo leaves Ozmael in a covered rooftop with a poor kid who willingly helps Ozmael. Lorenzo then heads to a rooftop where he is surrounded. He fights and kills one Demenis while the other is critically injured. The Demenis gives him a tip, "Lay low, kid." Lorenzo then swiftly kills him. He meets up with Phlogyris and Jestetis who had just slain all the remaining Demenis and heads for the rooftop where he he left Ozmael. The kid tells the three that he'll be fine, and that he just he needs to rest to regain his strength. The three and Ozmael thank the kid and left to place we wouldn't know. In the next morning, Lorenzo, Jestetis and Phlogyris recreate an Assan portal for their return trip to Fethrone. Back Home Second Great War News from Earth Back at Earth Present Day What Lorenzo has... Weapons Lorenzo owns a Eutonium-core Japanese katana he called "Sword of the Aphilim". The sword is bound to his soul and the Aeder Lar it contains won't work on anyone else but him. He also has a runic Sica-like dagger. Category:People Category:Magic in Fiction Category:Seven Righteous Category:Welder's Story Category:The Seven Righteous Category:Characters